


seasalt

by earliegrey (94k)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94k/pseuds/earliegrey
Summary: ~30 pgs; doujinshi: online publicationKagami surfs and passes his summer days visiting his grandma, until one day a particularly big wave crashes on him and the a shark that saves him. A typical cheesy and comedic, summer love story between a boy and the merman who saved him.





	seasalt

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> Seasalt was a book I drew 3 years ago, printed and published (with a company that has long gone on hiatus.) Since some time has passed, I decided to put half of the book up for online publication! ^q^ This book is divided into two parts; the first part (30 pages) is a collection of small stories that establish the au. It's a standalone and can be read separately.
> 
> The second part explores the nature of their relationship on a deeper and budding romantic level. ^v^/ As I did with high tide, the second part will be available for those who decide to support me with two coffees. x);; 
> 
> Unfortunately this was the only aokaga book I've drawn; though I will publish other short comics I've drawn over the years at another time. _(:3
> 
> Despite my change in tastes, I sincerely hope that you enjoy this work! As always, I really appreciate seeing your reaction/feedback on this, since it was a combination of hard work and love. 
> 
> Please excuse the old art and have fun! ^Q^//

 

 

**PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES, SUCH AS FACEBOOK, WEHEARTIT, PINTEREST, ETC. It is EXTREMELY disrespectful especially since I’m publishing this for free.**

**I plan to draw more doujinshis and also release them online but if I find this on any other site, I’ll rethink my decision.**

*If you would like to translate this doujinshi into any other language, please contact me! Thank you! I would like to publish translations here with credits to the translator of couorse. 

Read: RIGHT TO LEFT (manga style)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 End of Part 1. 

 

Heyo! I hope you've enjoyed the first part! The second part explores the nature of their relationship on a deeper and budding romantic level, it consists of the rest of the ~30 some pages and wraps up the story. ^v^/ It's a bit convoluted but check out [my main art blog here!](https://kyunyo.wordpress.com/) 

Here are some sample pages of the 2nd part~ 

  

 

Extra fun stuff: a redraw 2 years later of that scene I really liked haha. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this haha! Reading it again was fun haha; Ahh, aokaga, they're quite dumb. ^q^!!


End file.
